The Story of Ray
by SageWarrior
Summary: Ray Hieikai, a 14 year old boy is trapped in the Naruto world. Looking for a way out, he finds that there are many others that were sent to! Defending himself from them, can he also defend himself from konoha's own enemies? Will he survive? Will he ultimately succeed? I guess it's all up to fate. Rated-T for language/ SYOC OPEN/ AU
1. The Story Begins!

**The Story of Ray**

**Summary: Ray Hieikai, a 14 year old boy is trapped in the Naruto world. Looking for a way out, he finds that there are many others that were sent to! Defending himself from them, can he also defend himself from konoha's own enemies? Will he survive? Will he ultimately succeed? I guess it's all up to fate. Rated-T for language/ SYOC OPEN/ AU**

**Chapter 1: **

The Story Begins~!

The sound of rushing wind is all I can hear. My eyes still closed, all I really know about this situation is...i'm falling somehow.

I try not to panic though. After all, I don't remember me being in any situation right now that would result in me falling. Before this, I remember I was logging into my fanfiction account, about to post my newest Naruto chapter.

I figured I must have fallen asleep and this is just a dream. But still, if this is a dream, Then this is most realistic feeling dream i've ever experienced. Its like everything about this dream is somehow connected to my actions, and feelings in real life.

My hands are sweaty, my ears feel stuffed because of the air pressure, my hair is flowing through the wind, and my heart is beating at an alarming rate. I was getting frightened...I just had to see.

Slowly opening my eyes and looking down. All I was able to see was darkness. There was nothing in sight for at least 5 minutes...then finally, I could see a small gleaming light coming from a small hole.

_Here we go. I'm obviously dead, and heading towards the light. I gotta say, when people say they're getting closer to the light I imagine a completely different scenario...I always thought they were being spiritually brought towards it, not falling towards it._

_Well, I at least deserve some type of countdown. I mean, it wouldn't help the situation, but it may help the way I handle it..._

I braced myself. I turned around so my back was toward the light. I closed my eyes, and said my goodbyes.

5...

4...

3...

2...

"Well, goodbye world. It was a good life..."

1...

**Thud!**

I opened my eyes and rolled over in aching pain...

"Damn, why does that hurt so much?!"

I stood up, rubbing my back, trying to make it feel a little better. Looking around, I can see different buildings, and places. I continued to look around confused, until I saw a monument.

It wasn't some random monument, though...it was a monument with 4 heads on it.

Okay I know something is wrong...I mean, this monument does not have Lincoln on it, or Washington.

I stood up from the floor, and started to walk around, trying to figure out what was happening.

Finally, after almost 10 minutes of searching...my questions were answered when I heard something hitting a tree. Walking in the area where I heard the sound the most, I can see a girl.

She was throwing knives into trees, and she was huffing and puffing more than the wolf. I snuck over to her, and immediately understood what was going on. The girl looked extremely familiar, but the girl she looked like being a anime character.

She has brown hair and steel-grey eyes. She had her hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead protector which she wears in the traditional manner. She wore sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons as well as dark green pants and standard blue ninja sandals. There was no doubt in my mind that the girl was Tenten...from Naruto!

I wanted to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, or going crazy, so I leaned over as far as I can.

A crunching sound was made, because I accidentally leaned on a twig, and it broke. The girl turned around and threw in my direction.

"Who the hell is there?!"

I slowly walked towards her with my head down embarrassed. She put her knives down, and looked at me with an "interrogation" face.

"Y-you aren't in the academy...well I haven't seen you."

I looked up with a grin on my face...

_She doesn't know i'm not from this world. I can go with this, if I just think about what im gonna say..._

I took in a deep breathe. Started to clear my throat and speak.

"Thats because i'm not, I am from another village...i'm just over here to inspect this village!"

_Shit._

"So, you're basically a spy." she said, pointing her knives back in my direction...

I panicked and started to laugh...

"It was a joke...I was just teasing you Tenten!"

Her facial expression changed, and she looked upset!

"How the hell do you know my name?!"

_Dammit! Why the hell did I just say that?! Now she really thinks im a fucking spy!_

"Uh...I know your name because..."

I paused, trying to figure out what I was gonna say next. Im on the trust borderline, and if I say something that is even slightly wrong...I WILL die!

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breathe...

"I've seen you around the village, and you're very attractive so...I asked around about you."

She started to put her knives down slowly, and smiled hesitantly.I don't think she trusted me yet, but at least now I know she doesn't wanna kill me entirely...I mean who can pass up a huge compliment like that right?

"Y-you think i'm...pretty?"

She moved the strand the hair that was in front of her headband, behind her ear.

"Uh, yeah. Listen my name is...Ray, Ray Hieikai."

She out her knives inside the pouch on the back of her pants.

"Well, hello Ray...are you in the ninja academy too?"

I paused.

_She actually is buying this crap! All I have to do is keep up this love charade and i'm safe! I mean, this is a little too cliché for me, but it can work._

"No, i'm not a student...I want to be one so much, but...I barely know the village."

She grabbed my hand, and smiled. I can see she was blushing, and she was really smiling because I can see her dimples, which is serious because, I never saw them until now.

"I can show you around if you want?"

I said yes and we went so she can show me a tour of the village...

Meanwhile in Orochimaru's Lair~!

"Come on Kabuto! I need both of our chakra for this jutsu! This will kill the Hokage, and destroy the leaf village!"

Kabuto closed his book slowly, and pushed his glasses up. He turned his head and you can see a shine coming from the lens of his glasses, and the other side of his face was covered by a shadow.

"My apologies Lord Orochimaru, I was catching up on a little reading."

Kabuto stood up, closed his eyes and sighed...

"Now remind me again, why do we need people from other dimensions to help us fight."

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto with his eyes wide enough to almost see his full pupil.

"Because, the villagers will do anything to protect their precious Hokage. And have you forgotten that one of the summons ended up in the leaf village by mistake! Hes not much, but his potential is far beyond some of the shinobi in there!"

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders, and looked down...

"My apologies, Lord Orochimaru."

They both bit their finger together and started to bleed. Putting the bloody finger onto a paper with Japanese characters on them, they both did the hand signs in synchronization...

"Summoning jutsu!"

They both watched as many others came from the other dimension, and smiled together...

"Hmph. Now Kabuto, I need you to spar with them...they need to be strong enough for when we attack!"

Kabuto pushed up his glasses once again...

"How pathetic."

**Author's note: Hello fans this is the end of chapter 1 sadly. Like it says this is a SYOC and if you're familiar with what that means...it means submitting your own character.**

** You can look at my profile to see the submission form and rules about the story. Please note that I need 19 so please dont hate me if you don't get accepted. Like say if I get 50( which I doubt I will...) then that 31 will just have to just have to deal with it...its almost like a competition between fans...**

**If you have any questions then just ask...**

**WARNING: I will not take the submission as a review...please pm me. **

**Lastly, this wont be my last SYOC so if you're good, but didn't make it...you MAY get an honorable mention, and maybe...just maybe, I can give you a spot in my next one...so if you don't get into now, its possible you can get in another one.**

**Be sure to review and look at chapter 2 of...**

**The Story of Ray**


	2. Acceptance

**Congradulations! This is the chapter, that's really just to congratulate people for winning admission into my story The Story of Ray. Now just because this posted that does not mean that the submissions are over. Submission does not end until this Saturday...call this a 2 day notice. Now listed below, I have the first winners! **

** Nakamura**

** Yanagi**

** Makita **

** Takahiro**

** Williams**

**Now for everyone else, you might wanna step up, its almost over...and there are only 4 spots remaining...good luck ^_^. And by the way fans, i'm not really going to be completely cruel, so there are some characters that I will look over...**

**By for now...and keep submitting...the max amount of characters you can submit is 3 so...**


	3. Help wanted Late!

**The authors note: Hey fans, whats up! This is chapter 2 of my story. Honestly im kinda excited for this chapter. Sorry for all the fans that saw this WAY too late because the SYOC is closed until further notice. I will announce the ones that made it into the story so far...**

**1. Ayaka Nekokano**

**2. Arashi Ishida**

**3. Erika Matsuki**

**4. Mai Kamiya**

**5. Juden Bakuhatsu**

** Nakamura**

** Yanagi**

** Makita **

** Takahiro**

**10. Hana Tsukimori**

**11. Tsuru Dou-Butsu**

**Now, since i'm in an extremely good mood, the ones that aren't accepted into those you will probably still be inside the story as a cameo or maybe your affiliation will be altered slightly...some may have more important roles than others...**

**Those 11 are going to be assigned into a group, and I may announce those groups next chapter...**

**Question of the chapter:**

**You're in Konoha, and you randomly look in the sky and see karama released from Naruto's body...what do you do.**

**My answer: Hmmm...I would probably go grab Naruto's body and run as fast as I can to the nearest safe spot. Then I would go tell the Hokage, and then...I would defend Konoha with my life!**

Chapter 2~!

Help wanted Late~!

In Orochimaru's Lair~!

Yes...yeeessss! Kabuto, we almost have enough for our attack! All we need to do is get the one that wandered through Konoha...but, I worry.

Kabuto looked up fast as possible. He looked startled. This was the first time he has heard Lord Orochimaru say he was worried...about anything!

"W-what is it Lord Orochimaru?" he said removing his hands from the hand sign position...

"That boy...that got away. The leaf village could have rehabilitated him...make him believe he belongs there! He was a great summon with lots of untapped potential! Go now Kabuto, go kill him before its too late!"

Kabuto smirked.

"If you want me to kill him, then I would need some others too...keep his absence under the radar...after all its been a while since he ended up there. He could have already met the Nine tails Jinchuuriki by now."

Orochimaru nodded his head yes, and told Kabuto to take 10 others with him. It became very clear that if I did already meet the nine tailed Jinchuuriki by now, then his allies, and Sensei will be nearby, and he knew he couldn't send Kabuto out there with zero chance of winning.

In konoha~

Me and Tenten finished our tour of the village completely, and we went to sit and talk on a cliff, in the Valley of the End. Watching as the sun went down and it became nightfall.

It becomes silent for a substantial amount of time. So silent you can hear the birds cracking tiny tree branches and old leaves, when they landed in their nests.

I looked over to Tenten and smiled. She squinted her eyes and leaned over towards me slowly...

Wow, she moves fast! We are already about to kiss and its only the first couple of hours.

I leaned over and puckered my lips and closed my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

I opened my eyes and she had a disgusted look on her face...

"Uh, I thought you wanted to kiss me." I said with my face turning red from embarrassment.

"No, I...I think I see a -" she paused in the middle of her sentence and pulled me down to the cold, rock, ground.

I looked over and saw a shining light, gleaming off of what seemed like a string. Almost like how you see a spider web on a sunny day.

I saw as a boy with a pair of black rimmed circular glasses. He has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which is kept in a ponytail that extends to his upper back, with his bangs framing both sides of his forehead. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white undershirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a Shuriken holster on his right leg.

I knew it was Kabuto from the start, but I had to play it cool so I wouldn't draw suspicion to myself in front of Tenten.

" Ah, so glad to see you in person Ray."

I gasped. Its like my entire body was in shock because he knew who I was…

"AHHH!"

I turned my head to see Tenten on the floor bleeding on the floor with a senbon in her leg. She was sweating and crying, trying to pull it out.

"Wow, did you really believe I wouldn't come here alone now did you?"

Another boy came from out the forest with a smirk on his face.

He had wide blue eyes, with red hair. He had on a yellow jacket that looked kinda like Naruto's. He also had on black pants like Naruto as well, but I knew it couldn't have been Naruto because he had bandages on his nose and right cheek. He couldn't have been from the Naruto world...because i'm a total Naruto fan and I haven't seen him ever.

He smiled, and held his wrist…

"Damn, he really looks like zero competition...and I don't see that pest of a Jinchuuriki close either. "

I heard another crunch from an old leave coming from behind me. I turned my head, and saw there was more blood coming from Tenten's leg, and she looked like she was giving all her effort trying to get the senbon from out her leg.

"Dont be so determined, I am really good at throwing those, and I don't believe it'll come out very soon."

Emerging from the trees was a girl that astonished me! She had dark navy colored hair, straight going to about her waist tied into a low loose ponytail with a raspberry red ribbon. Her Eyes are more round in a dark golden brown color, with fairly long petite in height with an hourglass body. She wore black Shinobi leggings and a short dark blue flower printed kimono with large sleeves to keep all her hidden weapons hidden. She carried pouches over her thin pink obi belt and has one around her thigh, for shoes sticking with simple black sandals

_How the hell did she manage to get there undetected! I mean, I was watching that area all day!_

She pulled out a bo Shuriken and threw it towards me and I dodged it by a millisecond. It cuts a small portion of my hair was cut slightly.

"Hehe, damn you're slow you fell right into our trap!"

He raised his arm up, and pointed his palm toward and blew some sort of strong wind towards it, and it blew straight for me again!

_She threw another one, but this time it was going extremely fast, I dont think I can do this! They're coming too fast, and I don't know if I can dodge both of them!_

I closed my eyes...and stood completely still.

**CLASH!**

I opened my eyes, and saw Tenten holding a katana in the air with one hand, with a split in half bo shuriken on the floor.

"AHH!"

I was stabbed in my back with the senbon the boy blew towards me.

"Listen, Ray…"

Tenten said, pointing the katana towards me…

"I am weak, but I can still fight if I get enough rest. Please take this and beat these two sons of a bitch!"

I grabbed and looked over to the boy and the girl…

"Can we hurry up Kabuto?! I am really bored and I want to play shogi!"

_She likes shogi! I may be able to use that against her!_

"You...playing shogi! Did they finally make it ape accessible?"

She glared at me, and started to turn red!

"Did this idiot, just fucking insult me?! I will fucking kill you!"

She teleported next to Kabuto.

"Kabuto, let the others come and KILL HIM!"

From all corners of the Valley of the End I can see the total amount of eight other ninjas come out.

"Lets see how this guy fights hand-to-hand combat!" The boy said, putting his hands behind his back…

I put the sword on my back, and looked down at Tenten starting to look a little better after taking forever to get that damned senbon out her leg.

I looked at the girl, the boy, and Kabuto and started to point at them.

"Jokes on the three of you! I am good at hand-to-hand combat thanks to lots of Naruto related practice courses when I was younger!"

I jumped from the cliff and landed in the part of the water where theres a little bit of land under it, so I can still stand.

_Okay, nobody knows I don't have chakra. But still, I was so stupid I decided to jump on the complete other side of the waterfall and I can't get to the other side without them finding out!_

3 of the ninjas started to run towards me. I knew that if I make the wrong move, I can mean life or death. Looking forward, however, I can see that the string that we noticed earlier was still there!

_Thats it! Thats how the girl got to the other side of of and we didn't even notice her!_

I smirked finally figuring out a plan…but I don't know perfectly how to execute it...until it hit me!

"Tenten!"

She slowly moved closer to the edge so she can see me.

"I need you to just hold your hand down ready to grab something heavy…by the way, that sounds a lot more negative than I wanted it to!"

I looked forward and saw that one of the ninjas was already a toenail away from me! He threw a punch and I quickly dodged it, and kicked him in the chest!

Watching him fly towards one of the other ninjas and knock him out as well, I knew I couldn't have truly executed my plan with just one ninja. Plus, they are also trying to piece together what I was doing because I haven't yet moved my position and I told Tenten to get ready to catch something heavy.

" Come'on guys, just three guards! You know it would be best to just send all of them at once! I bet i'll beat all of them without getting anything other than my shoes wet!"

"Why you little bastard!" Both, the boy and the girl shouted at me!"

Kabuto smirked, closed his eyes and pushed his glasses closer to his face..

"Very, well..whatever makes you die faster!"

He sent the other 5 ninjas toward me, and the sixth ninja that I never hit, joined alongside them!

_Perfect!_

I waited until the first ninja got close enough to try and hit me…

I kicked him in his stomach and while he was hunched over, I jumped off his back so I can be high enough for an all out attack!

I grabbed the sword of my back and cut the string on top of me. Grabbing the string, I swung and kicked the next three ninja in the face…

1…

2…

3…

I approached the last two and let go of the string. Knowing that they're not properly trained yet, and I could tell considering that both the elite 2, and Kabuto are all in shock and disappointment…

He grabbed my foot and threw me towards the other ninja, attempting to do a tag team attack.

_Hmph,I got this in the bag! These worthless ninjas can't protect themselves for shit!_

I flew head first towards the first ninja, and closed my eyes, preparing to be hit back to the top so Tenten would grab me and pull me up, which was my plan all along!

"This is bullshit! The boy ran and moved the last ninja out the way, waited for me to get there, grabbed my head, and threw me to the floor next to Kabuto…

Tenten gasped and started to tear up, and watched as I was about to be beaten in front of her.

"Finally, good work Arashi!" Kabuto said smiling…

"Now, let me show you how pathetic and weak you really are!"

He kicked me over so my stomach can be on the floor…

Blood dripping from my lip, I looked up and started to laugh…

"You know Kabuto, I always knew you were not strong enough to fight me yourself...I should've known you would stoop so low, as to having a weak, cowardice girl on your side!"

The girl looked at me, and smiled…

"I'm not gonna waste my time with you you arrogant piece of garbage! I will kill you right now if I wasn't under rule by-" She was interrupted by an unhappy Kabuto…

"ENOUGH Reira! Go stand in the water or something! leave this annoying brat to me!"

Her face turned red she was so angry….

"Did you just tell me to go in water….do you know how much I hate that?! Since, I can't take it out on you, i'm gonna beat this brat until i'm satisfied!"

She grabbed me and started punching me into the floor. She punched me as hard as she can, and by the way it seems…she is most likely stronger than a lot of people! We weren't even cement or rock, yet the floor started to crack…

_How the hell am I still alive?! If i'm not dead yet...give it 10 more hits!_

She continued to punch me, and I started counting down….

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

She took a brief second to breathe, and then she kicked me over so I can lay back on my stomach…

"I will stomp you into hell!"

She stomped on my back and I started hearing a clicking noise, like something was about to break!

Kabuto smiled which is rare because the most you ever see from him is a smirk, but a smile...that is seriously something to see!

"I would be mad at this display of a beating, but….she looks so graceful when she does it, I might let her get away, will it…" he said pushing his glasses up…

"Stop it right now!"

We all looked over to see 3 people...two boys and one girl.

One had an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulder area as well as around the waist A white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a Shuriken holster attached to his right knee, with blue sandals.

The other boy had a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and a crest on the back and white arm warmers, with white shorts, and blue sandals.

And the girl had pink hair with wide green eyes that looked very pretty...she wore a red dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and standard sandals.

"Team 7 to the rescue!"

**Authors note: Hey fans, this is chapter 2. Let me start by saying this chapter was a lot longer than intended to be...be sure to comment on what you think and ask any questions if you have them**

**Once again, if I didn't already announce this, SYOC is closed until further notice...i may or may not reopen it, but I guess time will answer that...**

**Bye, for now~!**


	4. Undocumented History

**The authors note: Hey fans, this is chapter three of my story. This chapter may be a little short, but the excitement will be the same so...be sure to read the entire chapter because...theres a MAJOR cliffhanger!**

**P.S: For the fans that don't already know, the submit your own character in the story part is closed until further notice...**

**P.P.S: This chapter is going to be a little short and I will not be introducing any characters this chapter, however i am introducing twice as much next chapter so...**

**Question of the chapter: You're trapped into Gaara's sand burial...what do you do...**

**My answer: Uh, theres really nothing I personally would try to do...I would just sit there...all suffocating and stuff ^_^.**

**Now then, lets begin.**

**In Previous chapter~!**

**We all looked over to see 3 people...two boys and one girl.**

**One had an orange Tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulder area as well as around the waist A white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a Shuriken holster attached to his right knee, with blue sandals.**

**The other boy had a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and a crest on the back and white arm warmers, with white shorts, and blue sandals.**

**And the girl had pink hair with wide green eyes that looked very pretty...she wore a red dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and standard sandals.**

**"Team 7 to the rescue!"**

_Chapter 3~!_

_Undocumented History!_

"Hn. I don't know who the hell these guys are, but...im gonna kill th-" Arashi was interrupted by Kabuto.

"No, this isn't part of our mission Arashi...sadly we are going to have to retreat."

Kabuto pushed his glasses closer to his face, grabbed Reira and Arashi and teleported away.

"Hmph."

Sasuke jumped down, grabbed me and brought me to the top of the cliff where Sakura was healing Tenten. I knew I couldn't say anything, because last time I was almost beat up by Tenten and team 7 poses way more of a threat.

"Shes fine Sasuke-kun." Sakura looking up swiftly trying to get recognition from Sasuke.

"Great, now just time to report to the leaf village and-"

"No." Sasuke said interrupting Naruto.

Sasuke reached into his back pocket and pulled out a kunai.

"Who the hell are you?"

_Oh shit! He knows already...what the hell!_

"He is Ray Hieikai, and he's my boyfriend." Tenten said as she was being helped up by Sakura.

_Did this crazy ass girl just call me her boyfriend. She must need some water with her thirsty ass because, shes crazy if she thinks i'm her boyfriend._

Naruto looked shocked!

"Boyfriend! "

"Thats exactly my reaction Naruto."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all looked at me surprised!

"H-how did you know his name."

_Shit! I actually did it again! I just told myself not to and not 5 minutes later I do that! Stupid...stupid...stupid!_

"Uh, Tenten told me when we were walking. I asked her because I asked who was the weakest in the village and she said Naruto."

Tenten looked confused...

She opened her mouth to say something and I lunged forward to kiss her.

"Oh my gosh! Don't ever scare me like that."

She started to blush.

"I-I forgot what I was gonna say...but thank you Ray.

_Man, that was close._

"Still, we should probably tell Kakashi sensei about this." Sakura said...

"Shut the fuck up." I said, trying to get her to not bring up Kakashi...knowing his ninja experience, he would know that i'm not from there.

"Hey watch who your talking to like that!" Naruto said with a hand sign that was obviously the shadow clone jutsu hand signs because thats the only jutsu he really knew that he was comfortable with using.

"Naruto, don't you have ramen to eat...or friends to- oh wait, you are too immature to have friends are you."

Sasuke pulled out another kunai.

_Damn, Im in too deep now. Plus, Sasuke wants to kill me and I have nothing to say to Sasuke that would offend him...I mean hes popular...he doesn't want friends and his family is...thats it!_

"Im sorry guys, thats not at all how my parents raised me...and Sasuke im pretty ure your parents didn't raise you to point kunais towards people now did they."

He glared at me, and turned his head away from me.

"Now, Tenten you can take the sword back." i said handing it to her.

She shook her head, and gave it back to me.

"No, I want you to keep it." she said with a smile on her face.

"Now, lets go back to Konoha, and bring you to you sensei." Sasuke said, with tears in his eyes from what I said.

He grabbed me and we started to go.

_At Konoha~!_

I walked with Sasuke, and saw a little boy at the Ramen shop...he looked familiar so I just continued to walk.

Suddenly, a man appeared in front of us. He had gray spiky hair with a mask covering his mouth...I quickly knew that was Kakashi so, I tried to hide so he wouldn't notice me..

"Hmph, are you guys going to introduce me to your friend?"

_Fuck_

Sasuke pushed me in front of him, and I was face to face with Kakashi...

"Hmmm, you look familiar."

He started to squint.

"Ah, I see it now, you remind me of an old comrade of mine..."

He laughed and grabbed my arm...

"Yeah, you have the birthmark too."

I looked down at my arm, and remembered that I had a flame shaped tattoo on the backs of both my hands...I've wnt all my life with them, so it slipped my mind, and I never really noticed them before...

"Yeah, I know you father...he was a good man, too had he left the village a while back ago...he actually left a scroll here for you, but...I never believed you would ever come."

I was startled. Kakashi never acted, nor talked like this. I mean its weird that he just naturally and conveniently has a note from my father right?

I didn't wanna believe him. It was just something wrong with the entire story plot! I mean ive never heard or seen anything that was remotely close to this...but still, nothing about this day has been close to this Naruto plot...have I fucked up the plot fully.

"I-I just can't! "

I ran backwards, and never turned my head. Just ran, and ran until I couldn't run anymore...

My feet, burning, and my legs sore, I saw the same boy that I saw in the ramen shop in the distance...

"Hehe, damn did you really think you were going to get away from us that quick and easy Ray...you have you on our radar and we won't stop until we have you..."

I looked forward, and I finally saw his face...it was Arashi!

"Oh this time I brought reinforcements...and they are ready for your little stunts this time...lets give them a little welcome..."

He stepped to the side and revealed 10 other ninjas behind him...

"Well, come on guys lets get him!"

He punched me in the nose, and I fell towards the ground, with watery eyes, and a bleeding nose...

"Pick him up, and lets go..."

I felt as two ninjas grabbed my arms and waited for Arashi to walk to me slowly, throw my sword, and knocked me out.

_Later that day with Kakashi~!_

"Ahhh, I finished makeout paradises latest issue so...I guess its time for me to go to bed...

He pulled off his gloves and revealed a birthmark on his hands...a flame shaped birthmark!

**Authors note: Wow, chapter 3 was a big ass cliffhanger wasn't it! Now again, sorry about not introducing any accepted OC's, but I had to get this chapter out there...the agony and pain it took for me to just completely disregard this chapter because it didn't have anyone it burned my soul so...hey I did what I felt was right...but like I said i will add twice as much submitted OC's so...**

**Be sure to comment and review on this chapter and how you felt upon it...**

**Bye...for now**


	5. Undocumented History Part 2

**_Author's note: Hello fans, this is Chapter 4 of my story. Sorry about not publishing, Saturday which is my predetermined day, but I had an extreme case of writers block! Now, since I had a little rest...I was able to burst into the writing mode and completed this chapter...hope you guys enjoy! ^_^_**

**_Question of the chapter: If you were being chased by the Amaterasu with your best friend...what would your first reaction be..._**

**_My answer: I would run obviously...then after about an hour or two, I would have probably been dead so...there was not a chance of survival for me..._**

**_In previous chapter~!_**

**_"Hehe, damn did you really think you were going to get away from us that quick and easy Ray...you have you on our radar and we won't stop until we have you..."_**

**_I looked forward, and I finally saw his face...it was Arashi!_**

**_"Oh this time I brought reinforcements...and they are ready for your little stunts this time...lets give them a little welcome..."_**

**_He stepped to the side and revealed 10 other ninjas behind him..._**

**_"Well, come on guys lets get him!"_**

**_He punched me in the nose, and I fell towards the ground, with watery eyes, and a bleeding nose..._**

**_"Pick him up, and lets go..."_**

**_I felt as two ninjas grabbed my arms and waited for Arashi to walk to me slowly, throw my sword, and knocked me out._**

**_Later that day with Kakashi~!_**

**_"Ahhh, I finished makeout paradises latest issue so...I guess its time for me to go to bed..._**

**_He pulled off his gloves and revealed a birthmark on his hands...a flame shaped birthmark!_**

_Chapter 4: Undocumented History~! Part 2!_

"What the-! Where the hell am I?!"

I wiggled and saw that I was tied up sitting on the floor. I wiggled and saw that I was tied up sitting on the floor. I saw as Arashi was I, and he looked irritated. front of me, wiping blood from a knife with a moist cloth, and he looked irritated.

"Relax, you baka! You're in our hideout, and I would've killed you by now, but I can't sadly. The only reason why you are here is to fulfill your rightful position in our side..."

"What do you mean?! What side?!"

"You are rightfully suppose to be on the side of Lord Orochimaru as the rest of us are. We needed you to come We all came from different worlds and you were as well!"

"What do you mean?! You're so fucking confusing right now! Its only me, you, and the other complete our group. You think you're the only one that doesn't belong here, but you're wrong! We all came from different worlds and you were as well!"

"What do you mean?! You're so fucking confusing right now! Its only me, you, and the other girl!"

"Oh no, theres more of us...let me tell you the roster so you can be more associated with them..."

I waited and listened to him as he started to announce the names of the others. Slowly as he was talking I looked around trying to figure out a way to get out of the rope ties and get myself out of this little hideout.

"Lets go down the list, shall we…"

He said with a smirk on his face…

"You know, you remind me a lot of Kabuto."

His facial expression changed as he grew angrier and angrier because I said that.

He walked towards me slowly, and punched me in the stomach…

"Now, maybe you'll shut up and respect your superior you incompetent baka!"

I huffed, looking down, and blood dripping from my mouth from me coughing up blood when he punched me.

"You, are strong. Actually, you're so strong that I believe if we fight...we would end up killing each and others around us, right where we stand."

"Hmph, that's an overstatement. I would pummel you into the ground with my arms behind my back. You're too predictable, which is why you'll fail against me." He said, smirking once more…

"But, to make you feel better, i'll introduce these recruits, and then after words we fight."

"Ayaka Nekokano, a very unique girl…"

He started walking forward, and he tripped over a wire that Ayaka set up while he was talking to me.

"Hehe, i'll introduce myself, thank you!" She said as loud as ever."

"I'm Ayaka Nekokano, the best there is! You're actually quite lucky, if you weren't tied up and we needed you, I would have been killed you by now! You're no match for someone from the Nekokano clan!"

I didn't know what the hell was so damn great about her clan...the only thing I know is she was going to hate Kiba, because the way she looked, resembled a cat because of her eye shape and color, and the fact that she had really long nails…

"Erika Matsuki, a very…"Hot" girl, and not the way you would think.."

She looked at Arashi and smiled…

"Can you turn down the AC...its too cold in here." She said, putting down her book that reads Fire techniques…

"I'm guessing you're good with fire…"

She looked at me, and smiled again…

"For your information, I will be the best fire kunoichi in history, little brat."

Arashi rubbed the back of his head…

"If I were you, I'd stay quiet, she has a fierce temper sometimes...its quite annoying actually…"He said as he continued listing the people...

"Mai Kamiya, a weird little girl. Apparently she sees spirits and ghosts...ooooo scary right."

"You're eyes are way too big for your head." She said looking towards the side of her.

"That was a little brutally, don't you think? Besides, you're WAY too old to judge anyone else." I said smirking.

"I'm only 12 you idiot, and theres nothing I hate more than people confusing me for an old fucking woman!"

"Okay, lets skip her...I think that was a bad start…" Arashi said, pushing her to the side…

"Oh, and sorry, but were running out of time, so after we introduce this guy...i'm gonna beat the living snot out of you, then were gonna bring you to lord Orochimaru so he can do whatever he wants with you…" He said turning around and walking away.

"Juden Bakuhatsu, a very talented young man, with incredible Kekkai genkai ability…"

Juden looked forward, and lowered his head to the floor. He just looked down, grabbed the bo-staff near his feet, and walked away...quietly.

"Now, i'm going to fight you."

Arashi told Erika, to burn the rope that was wrapped around me, so I can be free, but I will still be hurt before we fight.

I slowly stood up, and looked forward at him calmly.

"You seem to not be afraid of me...something you wanna tell before we fight?"

"Like I said before, me and you fighting, will only hurt us and those around us...there would be no winner. You say i'm unpredictable, but i'm actually inscrutable as an opponent. This will not end well, and I honestly don't see a reason to fight you."

I turned my back towards him...and started to walk away.

"You little brat! I will fucking murder you! You say you're inscrutable, but I was able to throw you towards the ground and I didn't even try! Do you wanna know who I am?! I am Arashi Ishida, and the reason why my name is Arashi is because...theres a storm inside of me!"

He charged towards me, with a kunai!

I turned around and threw a kunai towards his direction.

He dodged the kunai and smirked.

"You're a lot slower than I thought!"

He threw the kunai towards me, and it hit me in my arm…

"Hmph, you see I wasn't aiming for you." I said pointing to Erika with my other hand.

He turned around and saw as Erika patiently waited for the kunai to get in perfect range for her to throw a flame towards it so it wouldn't hit her.

"Hiya!"

She used a fire shield, and deflected the kunai back towards me, and Arashi.

"Hey ya!"

She used a fire shield and deflected the kunai.

"Ah!" The kunai hit Arashi and he hit the floor, with blood dripping down his back, he looked forward to and gasped.

"Now, did you really think it would be that easy?"

I turned around and saw what looked like another group.

I saw a boy with dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes, dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar.

Another boy with red fang markings on his cheeks, and dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a gray, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood placed on his head.

And a girl with white eyes, cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants.

I knew that was Shino, Kiba, and Hinata.

You see I saw when you took him and placed a bug on your pants , when you threw his sword . I just waited for the perfect moment to start following you guys….

"So wait! You just sat there and watched me get my ass kicked?! You're a total dick Shino!"

Kiba looked at me appalled.

"How the hell do you know his name?!"

_Damn, I gotta stop doing that shit! I'm gonna end up dying!_

"Uh, Tenten told me! Anyway…"

Kiba snickered.

"Well, I guess its time for this then!

"FANG OVER FANG!"

As he was tunneling in the fang over fang, I looked at Arashi, and all I can think to do was save him. I stuck my hand out, and he didn't even wanna acknowledge it.

"I see, you wanna kill me by yourself huh? Well tough chance." He said as blood dripped from his mouth..

"Listen, I know you don't like me, but I also know that you're wrong about many things."Hiya!"

She used a fire shield, and deflected the kunai back towards me, and Arashi.

"Hey You once said, i'm only here because I need to fulfill my rightful position right? Well, I know that both mine and your rightful position are in side of Konoha."

"Please take my hand, and join us."

He wiped the blood from his mouth.

"All I ever wanted, was to be accepted."

He grabbed my hand, and I pulled him up.

Fleeing with Hinata, as Kiba and Shino fought, all I can think about was what Arashi said. He reminds me a lot of myself, with wanting to be accepted, I completely understood his pain when I first landed into Konoha.

_In konoha~! _

"Ray, you're safe!"

Immediately, as I arrived Tenten ran towards me."

"Who is he?" She said pointing at Arashi.

" Oh this, this is my brother. Arashi."

"Yeah, i'm his brother." He said, as he looked at me, and gave me a sibling smirk.

"Now, Tenten can I take a shower at your house."

I realized that I haven't been able to take a shower since I've been in their world!

"You, in my shower? I g-guess that is acceptable." she said blushing.

"Uh, I see, this is your girlfriend isn't it?" Arashi whispered to me.

"She's not even a side chick!" I whispered back to him.

We both smiled, and laughed at Tenten's face. She looked like she really wanted to know what we said.

After the shower~!

I looked around, and saw there were no clothes able for me to wear, in her room.

I heard tapping on the on the glass, and saw Kakashi looking at me from the window, with his eyes closed. I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not though, considering he had a big mask over his mouth and nose.

"Hello Ray, come out I need to tell you something."

He said, raising his hand and showing that he wasn't wearing his gloves.

"I have no clothes, though."

He looked at me, and smiled.

"Whoa, I really don't enjoy me saying I have no clothes, and immediately after you smile...somethings wrong with your head man." I said grabbing another towel for "extra support".

"You're hair, is different...you don't resemble your father anymore, you resemble…"

He squinted his eyes…

"You resemble a man that is very powerful!"

_Oh, please say my father is Minato, so I can be related to Naruto!_

"You resemble...Itachi Uchiha!"

"No, thats impossible! He's way too young to have a child, my age!"

"I never said he was your father, I just said you resemble him. I know who you're father is because you have the birthmark."

I looked down at my hands and saw the birthmark was gone!

"Uh, sorry to break the news, but I don't have a birthmark. I knew I never noticed those before...must have been dirt on my hand, and when I showered it just washed off!"

"Are you serious!"

Kakashi's smile changed into a frown…

"So that means, you're not my son then?"

Arashi knocked on the door, and slowly walked through.

"I may be able to help me figure out who your father is…"

He handed me a file, that read classified on the front.

I opened the file, and there it reads.

_File paper~!_

Name: Ray Hatake.

Age/Birthday: 13. 1/13/2000

Parents:

Shisui _

Aya Hatake.

I stopped looking at the paper, and was in complete shock.

"I've never heard of the woman, and the man's last name is scratched out! Why the hell can't I figure this out?!"

Kakashi lowered his head, and started to tear up…

"I dont know the man, but know the woman...she is also...my mother!"

**Authors note: Whoa! what the hell kind of ending was that?! I bet all you fans that read the previous chapter and had questions mind is blown right now! Again, sorry for not publishing earlier, but the ideas just kept flowing, ya know!**

**At least I did fulfill my promise and added 4 characters in this chapter. Now, the others, I will introduce later in the story…**

**Be sure to comment and review on this chapter and tell me what you think about it…**

**Bye...For now!**


	6. The acceptance!

**Author's note: Hello fans this is chapter 5 of my story! I'm excited about this chapter because this is where the true excitement happens!**

**I opened the file, and there it reads.**

**File paper~!**

**Name: Ray Hatake.**

**Age/Birthday: 13. 1/13/2000**

**Parents: **

**Shisui _**

**Aya Hatake.**

**I stopped looking at the paper, and was in complete shock.**

**"I've never heard of the woman, and the man's last name is scratched out! Why the hell can't I figure this out?!"**

**Kakashi lowered his head, and started to tear up…**

**"I dont know the man, but know the woman...she is also...my mother!"**

**Chapter 5~!**

**The acceptance!**

**"Ahhhhhhh!"**

"I will teach you, to feel pain..."

I heard a familiar voice, but I just couldn't pinpoint it for some reason. I was tied up with a blindfold over my face. I can feel blood dripping down my forehead.

"Arashi, is that you?"

"Hmph. Arashi is **dead**!"

"H-hes dead!"

"Yes, I...have **killed** him!"

The man started walking forward, and took the blindfold over my face...

_I couldn't believe my eyes! This couldn't be! The man I saw in front of me was Kakashi!_

"Listen, you are strong, you just haven't learned how to use it yet. You see ever since I first saw you, I knew you were special. Your father is not Shisui Uchiha and your mother isn't either! You can't always believe what you here!"

I teared up, in shock of Arashi's death. I turned my head, and saw only complete darkness.

"Why?! Why do you do this?!"

"Because I am..."

He pulled out a kunai, and stabbed me in the stomach.

"I am merely a pawn in this brilliant **chess game.**"

He twisted the kunai, and I saw, and felt as blood gushed through my stomach, and my mouth.

I turned my head in the other direction, and saw a figure in the shadow. It was a Kakashi clone. The clone walked slowly and stabbed me in the arm...

"Hmph."

The first Kakashi disappeared in crows.

**"Aaaahhhhh!"**

I screamed at the top of my lungs! Opening my eyes, I saw Itachi Uchiha.

"Well, your a lot stronger than I would've imagined. That last genjutsu should have paralyzed you, yet you broke it with a mear scream!"

I wobbled up, and kicked Itachi threw the wall...only to see him disappear into crows.

"Did you really believe you can break this genjutsu of mine. You've been in it since the moment you saw me."

"What the hell are you talking about?! I've never seen you!"

"Foolish little child, you have been in it since, you saw me near the ramen shop when you were first taken by what you thought of Arashi.

"You mean!"

_Flashback~!_

_"Hehe, damn did you really think you were going to get away from us that quick and easy Ray...you have you on our radar and we won't stop until we have you..."_

_I looked forward, and I finally saw his face...it was Arashi!_

_"Oh this time I brought reinforcements...and they are ready for your little stunts this time...lets give them a little welcome..."_

_He stepped to the side and revealed 10 other ninjas behind him..._

_"Well, come on guys lets get him!"_

_He punched me in the nose, and I fell towards the ground, with watery eyes, and a bleeding nose..._

_"Pick him up, and lets go..."_

_I felt as two ninjas grabbed my arms and waited for Arashi to walk to me slowly, throw my sword, and knocked me out._

_Flashback ends~!_

"From that time?! It was all just an illusion!"

"Yes..."

"In fact, your last name is Hieikai, and you are from a special clan, with a kekkai genkai that has visual prowess similar to the sharingan, except it has something a little different in it."

"Im not even from this demension!"

"Oh, you have no idea who you are, and what you posses do you?"

"Uh no, you fucking troglodyte!"

"Hmph."

Itachi walked away slowly...

"This is just the beginning, this is something you will not win."

I started wiggling, and saw as Itachi swifly kicked his foot up, and a kunai flew towards me. The kunai, landed just missed my face, it gave me a small cut on the cheek though.

"Why-why should I believe you. After everything youve lied to your brother about! After all youve caused the leaf village! Just why?!"

"Because, I could've killed you."

I hesitated in shock...and used the side of the kunai to cut the rope, as I wiggled.

"Now, be gone!"

He punched me, and I flew threw the monument of konoha, and itachi disappeared.

I looked down as I was in mid-fall and saw Reira, and Kakashi...holding Arashi's body. Crying.

I plummeted on the floor, and the third hokage walked by.

"Who is this boy?! Who is this girl?!"

Kakashi held his head down...

"These are my..."

"Silence Kakashi. These must be here for the chuunin exams."

He continued walking and smirked. Turning around very quickly with his finger pointed in the air.

"Who are his conrads, actually who are there sensei's?"

"Lord third. These are my apprentices. They do not have a team, nor do they have a sensei, but they are shinobi."

"Kakashi Hatake. You are a noble jonin, and you have my trust, but I csnt accept these children."

"Please, this boy in my hands is very near death, please just give me time with them."

_So Arashi's not dead!_

"Very well, Kakashi."

He started walking away again...

Kakashi brought Arashi into the hospital, and asked me how I suddenly came from the monument.

I didnt know how to explain. Itachi could be watching, and this could be an illusion as well! I couldnt take the chance, so I stayed quiet.

"I see. Well, start getting ready to sleep, if I am going to look after you then we are going to have to be well rested for tomorrow. You can sleep in my home until we find one for yourself...after all, I did believe you were my son!"

_That night~!_

I walked out the shower, and started bushing my teeth...

_I cant believe this is really happening! What plan was Itachi talking about?! What does he mean kekkai genkai! This is all so confusing! _

I looked forward into the mirror...and I saw something strange. My eyes...were a bright yellow!

I blinked, and my eyes changed back to normal...

I got dressed, walked towards kakashi, and reched for a headband, only to feel his hand grab mine.

"Not yet, you will have to earn it. Now go with Reira, she seems lonely. "

I walked slowly towards her only to see her gribbing my sword, and crying.

"Do you think Arashi will be okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

I took the sword from her hand, and cut off the seperation from the blade and the handle...

"W-why would you do that?"

"For...the chuunin exams."

**Authors note: Hey fans this is the end of chapter 5. Sorry if you think its a little short, but like I said this is the rising action. This is the beginning of the true excitement so...I hope you all enjoy.**

**P.s.: Sorry for not introducing any characters this chapter, but...its for a good cause...believe it!**

**Bye..for now~!**


End file.
